youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylee
Overview Kaylee is labled "The Boii Crazy Porn Star ". Kaylee was a contestant on Season 4 of Total Drama Camp. She played an anti-hero role by flirting with males, and backstabbing females. Her ranking is not yet known. Season 4 A Fourth Chance Kaylee arrived with the rest of the contestants. When she arrived she said, "Just FYI for you hoes, I like the taste of period. So don't get freaked out, please. Kaylee was put on a team with Mike, Victoria, LeShawna, Dawn, Sokka, and Tyler. They couldn't agree on a name, so Lola gave them their name, The Losers. Kaylee then made a secret alliance with Darcy, so that in merge they both knew they could trust each other. I Personally Guarantee... Kaylee was first seen this episode invading Alejandro's confessional time trying to get in his pants. Alejandro denied, but that wouldn't stop her later on. In the challenge, Kaylee tied for placing the second highest on her team for the test with Dawn, they recieved a 75%. Puzzling In the challenge, Kaylee was one of the only 3 players on her team to do the challenge. Though, she still didn't contribute much. When Daisy was eliminated, Kaylee left a confessional saying, "No one fucking likes you. GTFO!" Despite not knowing Daisy at all. All Hell Will Break Loose Kaylee skipped out on the challenge with the rest of her team to stare at a butterfly, which left LeShawna doing all the work again. This is WAR In this episode, Kaylee tried making an alliance with LeShawna. However, she approached her the wrong way by insulting LeShawna's size and then discriminating her for not being a guy. During the challenge, Kaylee was shot right away. Later on, Kaylee tried to make an alliance with Mike too. Her social skills got in the way again, and she creeped Mike out. But she threatened to ruin his relationship with Katie, so he agreed to align with her. The Love Square Kaylee continued to get the wrong idea from Alejandro, thinking he wanted to be more than friends, when he didn't even wanna be friend at all. Kaylee attempted to ruin Alejandro and LeShawna's relationship, by putting words in her head, which worked.. At the challenge, Kaylee got distracted by celebrating that she was the last one to not have pulled her parachute, which lead to her not pulling her parachute at all, which lead to her face planting into the ground, and losing her part of the challenge for her team. Before elimination, Mike told Kaylee that the rest of the team were voting her. So at elimination, she played her immunity pass which neglected the 5 votes against her, and eliminated Dawn with 2 votes. Super Heroic Heroes In this episode, there was a team swap. Kaylee's new team included Sokka, Mike, Katie, Stephanie, and Sadie. They were called Team Socially Awkward. The name proved to suit Kaylee when she appraoched Sokka and Mike for an alliance, and the first words to come out of her mouth included them having a 'gangbang.' However, she did manage to create an alliance of 3, 4 if you add Katie's vote to it. In the challenge, Kaylee's superhero name was "Dildo Goddess." Her powers were to make guys horny and shove dildos up peoples rear ends. She didn't qualify for the final duels. Kaylee showed her hatred to LeShawna by telling her to kill herself. Fooling People/ Touchdown Bitch In the challenge, Kaylee used Angie's ex, Bryce, to prank her. Kaylee was confident for elimination, so she held an open vote discussion for her team in the woods where she told everyone to vote out Stephanie. In the football challenge, Kaylee was the star of her team. But everyone else sucked, so they ended up losing the challenge. For elimination, Kaylee, Katie, and Mike were all immune. Kaylee told them to vote out Sadie for being fake about how she lost weight. After Katie left, Kaylee kissed Mike. The Biting Dead The teams merged into 1. But before anything could happen, a zombie apocolypse started. Kaylee paniced and ran into circles, which caused her to die and turn into a zombie. Kaylee didn't accomplish anything as a zombie, except to scare Mandy.. Laura then found a cure, and turned all the zombies back into human, including Kaylee. Canadian Idol This episode, Kaylee was part of Justin and Alejandro's experiment, unknowingly. She won the first immunity challenge, which was to pick out a song that explained your gameplay this season. Kaylee voted with Staci because she figured since the other alliance was voting out the threats first, she thought she would be gone soon. However, Staci wanted to vote Laura, but Kaylee didn't. Kaylee wanted either Darcy or Mandy out, and Mike agreed. Kaylee then gathered up the alliance and forced them all to vote for Darcy instead. Kaylee then confessed to Alejandro her love for Mike. Which meant she was done with being a slut. At elimination, Kaylee's plan to get Darcy out failed, and put her on the minority. Rich Bitch Kaylee continued to spill her thoughts onto Alejandro. In the challenge, Kaylee made Sierra a gourmet meal, but Staci already did that before her, which made her lose. Darcy found out that Kaylee voted her, but Kaylee convinced her she didn't, and Darcy believed her. Kaylee then found out there was a traitor of the alliance, and she figured it was Dawn. So she got 4 other votes against Dawn at elimination, causing her demise once again. Evil Is Everywhere Since Mike left, Kaylee lost her feelings towards him. So she went back to her slutty ways.. and tried to get Alejandro to do the frickle frackle with her. But he denied, and she was raged. Kaylee still continued to play Darcy. When she asked who to vote, Mandy accused her of lying. But Kaylee made sure she had "proof" this time around. She took a fake picture of her voting Justin and showed them. Darcy believed it, but Mandy wasn't as stupid. Mandy confronted her about it, which worried Kaylee. She had to make sure Darcy trusted her, so they wouldn't turn the tables. At the immunity challenge, Kaylee and Staci were partnered up to style each others hair. Kaylee didn't do too well with Staci's hair, but still better than what Staci did to hers.. Staci cut her hair to the top of her neck, left a bald spot, and colored a section of it. Exactly the opposite of what Kaylee asked for. Plus she shaved one of her eyebrows off. They ended up getting last in the challenge. She then voted out Darcy with the rest of the camp. The Ultimate Bitch Slap In the challenge, she hit Mandy with her shovel. Nobody hit her with the shovel, which is why she won the first round and was safe. She rooted for Staci to win against Mandy in the final round, however she didn't. Trivia *Bridgette and Kaylee have similar careers :) *Kaylee is the 3rd whore on the show. **The other 2 whores are Bridgette and Tyler. *She purposely threw all the premerge challenges she competed in.